


卫祖之战（1）

by MartinYuanF



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinYuanF/pseuds/MartinYuanF
Summary: 尊卫与阿祖的第一次相爱♂
Relationships: 卫&祖





	卫祖之战（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 明明白白的爽文！！！

尊卫是一名28岁男人， 现在在一个会计师事务所里做会计。 他从小就已经很喜欢作运动。 他也有常常去健身。 已经健身快有18年的他当然有一身很迷人的身体。 他有一双的肩膀和粗大又结实的手臂和二头肌。 他的42寸胸肌也真的会让人想狠狠的大口大口咬下去。此外，他的8块又明显又结实的腹肌也漂亮的很，也常常会受到旁边朋友的赞美和佩服。除了超棒的魔鬼身材，他也有一长天使脸孔，再加上一身健康古铜色的皮肤，这个男人，真的完美到没有的完美了。就因为有一身模特儿的外型和气派，他也在某些杂志做过模特儿， 有时也会在健身房里做替工，做健身教练。他在个公寓买了一个单位，是自己一个人住的。但同一个公寓，他姐姐，尊玲， 也买了一套。很巧， 尊卫在尊玲的楼下。 可以说这两姐弟是邻居。他的姐姐，尊玲已经40岁了，也有一个儿子，叫阿祖。这两姐弟也从来没想过阿祖原来对男人有兴趣，尤其是那些又帅又有男人味的肌肉男。也没人想到这个孩子一向都很爱慕他的小叔叔，也常常在偷看他这个肌肉发达的叔叔。每天他会找些理由去尊卫家，然后跟这个美味可口的肌肉男单独相处。阿祖一直想把他的叔叔吃掉但没有这个勇气。有一天他终于忍不住了，一定要行动。礼拜六，照常，尊玲和她的老公要上早班，所以必须拜托尊卫来照顾阿祖。当他们来到时，尊卫忙着在他的房间，用哑铃做运动。他穿了一条蓝色的运动短裤，还有一件很紧得白色背心。还没进门，阿祖已经给这个身体强壮的肌肉叔叔迷住了.从一件单薄又小尺寸的背心，啊祖已经可以看到尊卫的超性感42寸大胸肌还有凸出来的乳头。“不好意思，今天要做工。你可以照顾阿祖吗?”尊玲问。“没问题。阿祖这么可爱， 阿祖当然乐意啦。”说完话了，尊玲就马上的离开。尊卫把阿祖叫进家里，叫他坐在沙发上，然后打开电视机给他看。 他然后回到房间里继续健身。当然，阿祖不会乖乖的坐在沙发上，也不会把这个好好的机会摧毁。他站起来，慢慢的走近尊卫的房间。一到门外，他就马上闻到一股很浓的男人汗气味。那些男人味就已经足以让阿祖爽起来。他的鸡巴已经有点硬了。他一直在欣赏尊卫的粗大的二头肌,三头肌，还有又厚又大的胸肌，明显的腹部， 加上强壮的一双大腿。这个画面真的让到阿祖很色。他真的很想狠狠的在尊卫的胸肌咬一口。然后他看到另一个让到他心跳得特别快的画面。因为尊卫在做仰卧起坐， 所以他把双粗壮的手臂放在头后，结果，露出他有力的背肌，还有他的腋窝。他的腋窝下浓黑的腋毛真的让到阿祖很着迷。阿祖真的很想尝一尝他叔叔得腋下的味道。这个淫荡的想法让到阿祖的内裤充满了淫水。“卫叔叔，阿祖很闷，可以陪阿祖玩吗?”阿祖大胆的问出口“可以啊。你要玩什幺?”“阿祖们就玩 国王游戏好了。赢的可以叫输的做一些可笑的动作。”“两个人会好玩吗?”“陪阿祖玩啦。please...!”看着这个这幺可爱又充满童真的外甥，尊卫真的没办法拒绝。他就去拿一幅扑克牌来跟阿祖玩。第一回合，阿祖输了， 但好人的尊卫只叫阿祖假扮猩猩给他看下一回合。下一回合阿祖终于赢了，贪心的他马上行动。“阿祖赢了！哈哈快把背心脱掉!” 阿祖说“脱掉? 不好吧?”“干嘛? 输了想耍赖..?“没有啦。但。”尊卫没把话说完就一手把背心脱下来， 露出了他超好的身材。 阿祖终于可以看到他早晚都渴望想看到得42寸大胸肌。他真的很想立刻趴过去把那两块肉抓住不放。。尊卫的粉红乳头也很大。看着这个没穿上衣的肌肉叔叔，阿祖真的很有信心赢下个回合。尊卫把上衣脱掉后，他们继续玩下一个回合。但是很倒霉的是，阿祖输了。尊卫也要玩一下，就随便的叫阿祖也脱掉上衣。阿祖听到他叔叔的要求时觉得很吃惊但他也随便的把上衣脱下来。当然，阿祖身材没有他叔叔的这样好。他很瘦， 皮肤也很白。 但他的乳头很小立也让人很着迷。不知道为什幺， 尊卫突然觉得很色。 他其实一直以来都有一点恋童癖。所以看到他的外甥没穿上衣让他觉得有点性冲动。他鸡巴不受控制的硬下来了。阿祖也发觉他眼前的壮男有性反应。 他心理想， 阿祖应该很快就可以得到这个男人了。嘿嘿嘿。因为尊卫看着半裸的阿祖有点分神， 所以阿祖继续赢了下个回合。 阿祖也不想再浪费时间了。 他看着他的叔叔，就继续问他可不可以模一模他的身体。 尊卫听到阿祖的要求真的吃惊了。他想不到他可爱又纯真的外甥想要模他的身体。他心里很挣扎，也很犹疑但他还没有机会说话之前， 阿祖已经爬过去尊卫身边，用着他冷冷的小手开始从尊卫的肩膀上移动。阿祖真的很享受每一刻每一秒。 他先摸尊卫的肩膀，让然后手指继续摸到尊卫的颈部。他手一直再享受他眼前这个壮男。去到手臂时，他还用力的抓住不妨，狂用力的压着。阿祖摸够了尊卫的粗大的二头肌后，他的眼神盯着他最渴望摸到的那块肌肉 – 就是那块让尊卫很自豪的那块又厚又园又结实的大胸肌。 阿祖冷静下来后就开始抬起手，慢慢的触摸这个肌肉男的胸部。没有毛的胸部真的很有弹性，又很性感，模到阿祖真的很疯狂。他不停的用手指一直压着那块肌肉。 紧张的尊卫想把他的外甥推开，但是他还没动手之前，阿祖比他快先一步。他手指离开了他的胸肌后，立刻走到他的结实又明确的8块腹肌上。阿祖手指一直轻轻的在尊卫的腹移动。那种感觉真的很刺激。尊卫的嘴巴不受空寂的喊了一声出来。不久后，尊卫身体开始完全放松了，也不断的发出淫荡的呻吟，他完全陶醉在他外甥的手指下。尊卫整个人好像是已经投降，把整个身体交给一个孩子接管。阿祖也感觉到尊卫已经‘投降’了。他觉得尊卫已经把身体授权给自己了，这个肌肉发达的男人已经是完完全全受阿祖控制了，所以他也越来越大胆。他整个人就坐上尊卫的大腿上，然后双手充满欲望的抓着尊卫的那块42寸胸肉。他也很狠心的抓到很大力，十个红红的手指印已经在可怜的尊卫的胸胸膛前浮现了。虽然尊卫都觉得痛，但一直在淫叫的他感到很爽很刺激，一点都不介意少许的痛。他继续放松身体，让他可爱的外甥拥有他整个充满肌肉的身躯。这个淫男的色欲已经完全表露在他的脸上了，甚至阿祖也看得出来。阿祖敢敢的抱着他的肌肉叔叔。。他把头向前倾，在尊卫的耳朵边，小小声的说。“阿祖的好叔叔。你真的很帅。很大只。阿祖很喜欢你的身材，很喜欢你那些肌肉， 很喜欢你的手臂， 很喜欢你的腋下，很喜欢你的胸肌，很喜欢你的全部。。阿祖可以尝尝你的味道吗?”尊卫现在就像个哑巴一样，一句话都说不出来，口里只会喊出淫荡的声音。二话不说的他只 能点一点头。他把手上的那些卡片全都丢在地上了。也是，这刹那他们俩已经对什幺<国王游戏>没有兴趣了，特别是已经得常所愿的阿祖。看见他叔叔的色欲越来越浓厚，阿祖慢慢的把舌头伸出来，舔一舔尊卫已经红透的耳朵. 阿祖立刻就闻到尊卫的浓厚的男人臭汗味。但这种味道反而让阿祖更要把这个肌肉男大大口的吃掉。他把尊卫的耳朵轻轻的咬了几下，然后他的舌头顺着尊卫的颈部一直舔。舔到那两块让他爱不释手的胸肌。阿祖把嘴巴张开一点点，然后在尊卫胸前猛舔吮吸。他的舌头当然不会放过尊卫的那两立又红又大的乳头。嘴巴一直又舔又吮吸他叔叔的左边乳头。两个手指呢，就不断的捏右边的乳头。这种刺激真的让尊卫快要疯掉了。他的喊声因此变得越来越大声。看到这个猛男一直在欲望带起来的痛苦中争夺，阿祖觉得越来越爽，鸡巴也变得越来越硬。他大口大口的咬尊卫的42寸胸。口感当然超爽。很有弹性。感觉到很多肉。那种麻痛很刺激到尊卫。他继续很大声的尖叫出来。然后阿组抓住他叔叔的手臂，想把它抬起来，放在后脑。但又瘦又弱的他要把那两个肌肉发达大手臂抬起真的不简单。真的要用完九牛二虎之力!看到他可爱的外甥这幺努力，尊卫只能服从阿祖的指示。他乖乖的把双手抬起，放在后脑，把他浓密的腋毛露在他外甥眼前。阿祖很色的盯着他叔叔的腋毛。突然心里有种很难解释的快感。他立刻把他的舌头左边的乳头舔到尊卫的腋下。毛毛的腋下，再加上浓厚的男人汗味和腋下味弄到阿祖失控了。他舌头不断的在尊卫毛发浓密的腋下漫游， 真的抓住机会好好尝尝这个猛男的汗味还有气味。把两边腋下都舔够了后，他把舌头舔回到尊卫的耳边。在耳朵边吹气，然后说 :“卫叔叔，你很臭。真臭死我了。哈哈哈”“是吗? 不好意思，阿祖。我刚刚做运动，可能流了很多汗。可能比较臭。我先去冲凉好不好?”“哈哈 不让你走。阿祖现在只要你。我很喜欢你的男人味。真的想把你吃到肚子里。哈哈哈”尊卫还没回复他，阿祖就已经把舌头继续舔尊卫那个超有男人味的浓密腋下。继续尝这个肌肉男猛烈的味道。他手指开始慢慢的走去摸尊卫的鸡巴。他把手放进去他的短裤里。真的吓倒他一跳!鸡巴真大,阴毛也好像很多，很厚，很浓密。还没看到但靠感觉还有手感都知道会最少有 17-18 cm 那幺长。粗该有4-5cm 吧。。。阿祖在想。。他的手一直帮尊卫打飞机，舌头一直在舔这个猛叔叔的每一寸的肌肉。尊卫真的太刺激了。。鸡巴一直流出很多淫水。阿祖把手从尊卫的裤子那出来时，他的小小的手指已经充满了尊卫的又热，又黏的淫水。看着他自己的手指， 阿祖毫无犹疑的把那些手指放进口了，很口渴的尝尝他叔叔的淫水的好味道。他把手指都舔到湿透了后，就放进尊卫的口里。这壮男也二话不说的把那些湿湿的手指舔在口里。手指一直在叔叔的口里激动，感受叔叔温暖的舌头，而他自己的舌头就猛在尊卫 的乳头上舔来舔去。有时咬，有时吮吸。“阿祖。你可以帮我舔舔我的鸡巴吗? 它很硬。很痛。我很需要。”尊卫向着阿祖求救。“哈哈。我不要。因为你很臭。不要你的鸡巴。哈哈哈。”“拜托。帮我舔一点点吧了。一点点吧了。我会把全部东西都给你。会为你做任何事情。”淫荡的尊卫继续求情。。“是吗? 要你的强壮身体可以吗?”“可以。。拿去吧。。你都已经把我全身舔过了。。全身都是你的口水。。我都是你的了。。”“哈哈哈。。你要叫我‘宝贝’，‘亲爱的’，‘爱人’祖祖”“好好。你是我的’宝贝’，‘亲爱的’，‘爱人’祖祖”“再叫我‘老婆仔’”“祖祖， 你是我的小老婆。可以帮我舔下我的鸡巴吗?”听到这壮男叫自己小老婆，阿祖觉得很幸福。他就开始把尊卫的短裤脱掉。尊卫没有穿内裤。所以一把短裤脱了，整条20cm多的大肉棒就完完全全的露在这个13岁的小孩前。阴毛也跟所想象的一样 : 很黑，很浓密， 跟腋下没有大不同。看起来，这个肌肉叔叔是那种有很黑又很浓密的毛的男人。哗，这种男人最有男人味，也最性感的。但从来没看过那么大的鸡巴的他，真的不知道从那里开始好。但他没开始之前就已经闻到了一丝丝的淫水味，还有男人的阴毛味。他不管这幺多了，很巧手的把整个鸡巴塞进他的小口里。偶尔用用舌头舔舔他的龟头还有把舌头轻轻的插进他的尿洞里。这真的把尊卫刺激到快要疯了。他全身都给欲火烧到很童，鸡巴也烧到很烫。尿洞不停的射出咸咸又白白的淫水。阿祖也不停的舔这个美味可口又多水的鸡巴。把全部水都舔进口里。尊卫轻轻的模着阿祖的脸，把他拉到面前。“小老婆。不好意思。我健身有喝很多蛋白粉。所以淫水很多。”尊卫说阿祖没有回他。反而深深的亲尊卫一下。尊卫也把舌头申出来，在他小老婆的小嘴里移动。阿祖的舌头很欢迎尊卫的舌头。彼此的舌头在彼此的嘴里漩涡。双方可以感觉到彼此的暖暖湿湿的舌头。也不知道两个交换了多少口水。“你的口很咸。。”尊卫偷笑的说。。“全都因为你。。这就是你的淫水的味道啦。。”“那不好意思啦。。”“无所谓。。你的鸡巴很大。。很多汁。。我很喜欢。。”“你喜欢啊? 还要我的鸡巴汁吗?”“要。”“好吧。那小祖，你要帮我继续舔才会有汁给你喝哦。。。”“你叫我什幺?”“对不起。小老婆。我的小老婆。阿祖没有理他，他嘴去到尊卫的胸前，又一次狠狠的咬他。一次在左边，一次在右边。这一次真的咬到很大力的。尊卫一直喊 “啊啊啊啊。。。对不起。。啊啊。。小老婆。。对不起。。”。这壮男的两个胸前多了两个很明显又红红的牙印。阿祖继续把尊卫已经又次湿透的鸡巴吸干。然后嘴巴去到尊卫的蛋蛋，不停的把它吸进口里。他一边帮叔叔舔他的男人肉棒，他边把自己的手指放进尊卫的口里给他舔。阿祖感觉到尊卫的鸡巴开始肿起来了。但尊卫还没有机会射之前，他停下来，给尊卫一个湿吻。尊卫一直说 “老婆， 你的技巧太好了。我很想射。我的小老婆。“不行。还没有玩弄够你。我不让你射。”“我鸡巴很痛，很烫。像要爆了。求你啦 小老婆。让我射吧。阿祖完全没有理这个可怜的壮男。他嘴巴回到尊卫的红肿乳头上，继续舔和吸。他手轻轻的模着尊卫的大鸡巴。。慢慢的帮他打飞机，完全没有给尊卫可以射出来的机会。尊卫很明显在努力的挣扎。他身体一直在摇动，一直在发抖，脸都红透了。但阿祖继续的玩弄他的鸡巴，嘴巴不停的吸他的蛋蛋。“小老婆我不行了我要射了”尊卫再次求情。但尊卫还没有能高潮之前，技巧超棒的阿祖又一次停手了。刚刚要射但又没办法射出的尊卫把欲火烧到全身很烫,不停的猛发抖，不停的移动身体。现在的他全身都湿完了。汗珠从他每一寸肌肉里流出。眼睛也开始红透了，还有不自控制的流出少许泪水。看着这个痛苦的肌肉男，突然觉得很开心。 他的英俊叔叔真的给他玩弄到生不如死。阿祖站起来，然后坐回尊卫的大腿上，然后说 “嘿嘿。很想射? 死色狼! 臭男人! 讨厌鬼。嘿嘿”“宝贝，亲爱的， 小老婆。 我忍到不可再忍了。看看我鸡巴， 快给你玩弄到要爆了。你要什幺才给我射? 同情我吧。”阿祖回头看看他手上的这个大男人的鸡巴。的确很硬， 那些红色血管，黑筋，青筋全都浮现出来了，还有点肿。龟头也变得很大。像个蘑菇一样但他的龟头的颜色变得很鲜红。。像红辣椒一样。但一样很光滑因为尊卫还不停的流淫水。“但阿祖还想再品尝你哦。”阿祖很单纯的讲出口。脸红红，又满身大汗的尊卫知道阿祖要的是什幺。他只能静静地服从。他又再次把双手举起来，放在后脑，把他的浓密腋下呈献在阿祖面前。阿祖很贱的笑一下，然后就舔下去。嘴巴舌头一直在两边腋窝旋涡，就好像舔糖果一样，吃的津津有味。那种刺激让到尊卫不停的淫叫。还要越叫越大声。阿祖用右手再帮尊卫大飞机，左手就一直捏尊卫的乳头。尊卫享受着的是三从打击。。腋窝被舔的刺激，乳头给捏的麻痛， 还有鸡巴给玩弄的快感。他把脚伸展。脚指有点抽筋。但他越叫越大声。“啊啊。啊啊啊。哦哦。我要来了。要射了。请让我射。”尊卫很淫荡的不断喊“射出来。快射出来。把你的男人汁全部都射出来。阿祖要吃你的汁。射给阿祖。”阿祖也一起喊。“噢噢。啊。小老婆，小老婆，小老婆”尊卫嘴边只会念着这三个字。一边念‘小老婆’，他的鸡巴一次又一次的射出白白又黏黏的热乎乎精液。有些射到阿祖的手上，有些在自己的腹部上，胸肌上，还有脸上。但不管射到那里去，阿祖也会贪心的把全部精液都吃光。他把尊卫的鸡巴再次放在口里，用力的吸，把全部液体都吸到一干二净了。他不断的舔尊卫的上身，把刚才射在腹肌还有胸肌上的白汁也吃光. 眼睛看着自己的外甥这幺淫荡的举动,他真的不知道要觉得开心，满足，还是恐怖，或者可笑。把他叔叔舔干净后，阿祖把头摆在尊卫的胸膛。他双手紧紧的抱着他刚刚玩弄过得壮男。尊卫也一样用双强而有力的手臂抱着他的外甥。阿祖抬起头，深深的看着他叔叔的眼睛说。“卫叔叔。好玩吗? 满足?”“因为有小老婆帮阿祖玩鸡巴，所以很满足，很好玩，也很开心。“真的? 那阿祖不管你。现在你是阿祖的。身体是阿祖的。鸡巴更是阿祖的。不可以随便给别人看。更不可给别人摸“好吧。全都听你的了。老婆仔。我全都是你的了。你要几时享用我都可以。”“哈哈哈。你说的啊。不可以后悔。但下次想要你把你的肉棒插进我的洞里。尊卫点一点头。然后两个人很甜蜜的对着对方笑了一下。一到下午，尊玲就把阿祖接回去了。他的外甥一回去了，尊卫整个人从那拜六的下午开始发呆到晚上。他真的什幺都不想做。只想要躺在床上，好好的睡一晚。刚刚早上发生的事，他还没有办法接受，还没把现实消化。他真的不能相信他早上的时候把自己肌肉发达的身躯给自己的外甥舔到满身都是口水。 也没办法了解为什幺他会把自己最私人的部位 : 男人性器管, 阴茎；还有他睾丸拿出来给阿祖看，甚至愿意给这个小孩毫无挂虑的在玩弄，在享受。阿祖的牙印，虽然开始从他胸膛上消失，但也很清楚的可以看见他的外甥刚才很拼命的在品尝他自己身上的每寸肌肉。老实说，尊卫也是很享受这幺例外的性经验。但是他真的是给自己的欲望盲闭了自己的判断能力。当时他头脑根本不清醒。现在的他回复了平静，突然觉得对不起自己的姐姐，和姐夫，根本不知道日后这样面对他这个好外甥。但他现在什么都不想想。只是要好好的冲个澡，把全部汗水，口水还有精液也通通洗干净，然后一觉睡到明天。


End file.
